LN Vol 13 Chapter 29
Summary Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 Elsewhere, news of Magia Army's defeat eventually reaches Zalia and Nestoria but while Nestoria become speechless after hearing it, Zalia on the other hand refused to believe such news to the point d insists that the vampires are at their "disadvantages" against Magia Army. Even as the secretary reports that Hybride is celebrating their victory at Emperia, Zalia scoff it off and tell them to wait for their commander's news. On the next day, however, Zalia is enraged to hear from a Magia merchant that 1,200 of 3,500 soliders have fled back to Magia after their failed to eradicating the vampires. As the merchants deems that fighting is futile since the main army is decimated by Curele-the same vampire who crushed Phyllis Army, Zalia hysterically asks the merchant about fulfilling Urseus's dream only to be rendered to silence when merchant retorts back to her if this even means sacrificing the surviving 1,200 soldiers to fulfill that dream before his eparture. Zalia is so frustrated by this outcome that she pulls her hair with frustration. Nestoria suggests Zalia that revoking a proposal with Hybride is the only way to ensure their chances of fight for another day which she considers as a vassal's obligation. Belffergo and Rasmus are also horrified to hear Finnath's message about Magia Army's defeat via a messenger and both are dumbfounded that Mummies and Vampires were involved in the war, courtesy of Felkina who cancelled the prohibition against the vampires from enteirng Sigil. While Belffergo curses both Hiroto and Felkina for ruining the plans, Ramsus on the other hand urges Belffergo to stop as he believes that their schemes only benefiting Hiroto and the vampires since they became hero for rescuing Primaria and Lusinia; all the while lamenting their ill-fate. On Felkina's side, after hearing Hiroto's victory over Magia Army through Lemaire, she begins to laugh as she thinks Hiroto did a better job at protecting Hybride from Magia and wishes to clap her hands to Hiroto as her congratulations to him. For Raquel, Hiroto's victory over Magia Army makes her so happy that she quickly summons a horse carriage because she wants to meet him so she can personally congratulating and thanking Hiroto for not only saving the kingdom, but also changing Zalia's mind. Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 (To be added...) Part 15 (To be added...) Part 16 (To be added...) Part 17 (To be added...) Characters (By Appearance Order) *Felkina do Lalente *Joachim *Hiroto Kiyokawa *Gezerkia *Zeldis *Valkyria *Curele *Zalia *Nestoria *Urseus (Mentioned) *Raquel *Panopticus Highlighted Notes *The entire chapter itself showcasing the aftermath of Hiroto and the vampires' victory over Magia Army as well as the characters' reactions by it. ** (To be added..) **On the Magia Kingdom Faction, both Nestoria and Zalia are stunned to hear such news but the latter refuses to believe it until a Magia Merchants report to them about ** (To be added..) ** (To be added..) ** (To be added..) Trivia (To be added...) Navigation Category:Light Novel Chapter